The Victory
by SoulSilver8133
Summary: Ash finally has every thing he could ever want. Or does he? For Advanced Shipping Day!


Hey guys SoulSilver here and I decided to post something for Advanced shipping day! As I am working on this it's about 11pm and finished at 12 so it might get to you a little late but oh well.

This will be a one shot I put together today and is not one of the ones I listed on my other story so if you want to see those go and check it out and tell me what you think on my other storys! I love it when you guys give feedback so make sure to leave a comment.

Without further ado here is The Victory

Ash couldn't believe his eyes.

He had done it.

He had finally won it all.

Ash stood on the platform of the Kanto Region National Pokemon Indigo League Champion platform.

He had beaten the gym leaders.

He had beaten the elite four

He had beaten Gary. The Champion

Now he was the best.

But something was wrong.

As he stood on the platform. Holding the precious trophy Ash looked to his shoulder to Pikachu his loyal companion, he said, "Hey Pikachu we did it! I can't wait to tell all our friends!" And to this he got a excited "Pika pi!" From his best friend.

"Wait till I tell May and Max about this! That will finally take the smug look off of Max's face when he realizes that I am a great pokemon trainer! Also this show May I'm ten times better than that shrub head Drew!"

As Ash stood there ready to gloat to his friends he heard Pikachu say something weird

"Pika?"

"What do you mean who's Max and May?" Asked Ash "Their our friends!" Exclaimed Ash

Then Misty and Brock walked up to Ash

"Congrats Ash! Who would've thought that you could actually pull it off!" Exclaimed Misty, "To think you're the same dopey trainer that couldn't beat a bunch of birds would be the champion!"

Next was Brock, "Good job Ash! You and your pokemon worked really hard so you deserve this victory!"

"Thanks Misty and Brock! I can't wait to tell all our friends about it!" Ash was now exiting the stadium and went to the hotel he was staying at. Once there he went to his room that he shared with Brock.

"Man I can't wait I'm gonna call May now!" Ash quickly went to the monitor in his room and as he sat down he realized he couldn't remember the number. "Aw man, why can't I remember! Oh well I'll just ask Brock."

A couple minutes later Brock entered the room. "Hey Brock can you give me May's and Max's number I can remember it." Ash said impatiently as he wanted to get praise especially from a certain brunet. "I'm sorry Ash who?" Said Brock looking quite puzzled.

"Not you too Brock May our friend we went through the Hoenn region." Ash was now getting quite confused as was Brock.

"Ash we don't know anyone names May or Max. And we've never traveled to a 'Hoenn' you feeling ok?" Brock was now looking worried that his friend might be a bit tired from his battle with Gary. "What do you mean we don't know them their our friends! Let me prove it to you!" Ash ran to his bag to dig out his precious half of the terracotta ribbon. Then and only after the bags contents had been sprawled across the floor did Ash realize that something was wrong.

There was no May.

And with that thought Ash passed out.

Ash woke up in a cold sweat in a bed, he looked around. He was in a decent sized bedroom and in a corner of the room ha saw a cabinet. On it were various trophies from his travels along with all the gifts his friends had given him and above them all was a ribbon. A completed terracotta ribbon.

Ash felt movement next to him and realized he was holding someone's hand. On his hand was a plain gold ring, on the hand he was holding was a silver ring with three gems a small ruby and emerald on the left and right of a medium sized clear sapphire. Ash turned to his wife and hugged her. She asked "What's wrong Ash?" In a sleepy voice "You don't have to leave for work already do you?"

Ash sighed in relief "No May I just had a bad dream that's all." Ash said as he settled back in for sleep. At least they got good sleep tonight thought Ash as he saw Pikachu and Glaceon sleeping contently at the end of the bed. And with that though Ash fell into sleep grateful for his victory...

Thanks for reading!

Leave a comment or message me I am taking requests right now!

HAPPY ADVANCED SHIPPING DAY !

-Soul Silver


End file.
